I Do
by loxodontack
Summary: Olivia's worst nightmare becomes a reality, Natalia marries Frank. Will be Otalia.
1. Chapter 1

Title: I Do (1/2)

Rating: M

Fandom: Guiding Light

Pairing: Olivia/Natalia

Disclaimer: Don't own them. Have to say, those who do own them are doing wonderful things with them!

_'I do' Natalia says looking at Frank. Olivia feels her heart break and it is all she can do to stay standing, it is already too late to stop the tears from falling. She feels an ache in her chest and thinks she is having another heart attack. But through sheer determination she stays standing and manages to get through the rest of the ceremony by Natalia's side. __Doris, as if through a haze pronounces them husband and wife. Frank beaming leans in and kisses Natalia possessively. Natalia lets him._

_'I do' , Olivia can't believe Natalia said those words to Frank, that she has married him. Standing at the head table trying to give the newly married couple a suitable speech of well wishes ,the words stick in Olivia's throat. She looks at Natalia and speaks from the heart. She tells everyone how wonderful Natalia is and how she deserves a life of happiness. She remains standing only because Emma is looking at her and she will do everything she can never to worry her again. Frank puts his arms around Natalia and pulls her close. Natalia stays in his arms._

_'I do' Frank looks victorious. He has everything he wants, does he realise he has all Olivia would ever need to be complete. Natalia pledging to be his wife. They get up for the first dance. A song begins, Olivia knows Natalia hates this song, she mentioned it once when they were in their kitchen, Natalia cooking, Olivia checking e-mails on her laptop. Natalia rises and moves with Frank towards the centre of the floor. Frank pulls Natalia into his arms and leads her around the floor. Natalia follows._

_'I do' Doris looks like she can't believe she's said the words. Natalia and Frank are now husband and wife. The reception is drawing to a close. Olivia has only stayed because she knows these are the last few minutes she will ever spend with Natalia. Olivia pulls her to the side and gives her a brief hug, congratulating her and telling her she has two weeks off from work. Olivia pulls away and breaks a little bit more. She spends a moment looking into Natalia's eyes. Natalia's attention is distracted and is drawn to the middle of the floor. Frank puts an arm around her shoulders and guides her out of the room. Natalia leaves with him._

_'I do' all she can see is the side of Natalia's head._

_'I do' Natalia begins to fade._

_'I do' Frank looks like all his dreams have come true._

_'I do' her world is ending._

_'I do' she can't breath._

_'I do, I do, I do, I do, I do .....' Natalia's voice over and over again, never saying the words to her, always to Frank._

_'I do, I do, I do, I do, I do, I do, I do ........_

Olivia jolts awake with her heart pounding and tears running down her face. Looking over at the clock she groans, 1pm she'd only gone to bed an hour ago. She looks around the room knowing there was no chance she was going to be able to sleep tonight. At least she`s got an hour.

Walking to the window she looks out at the moon glinting off the waves as they crash against the shore. When she and Emma had moved to the west coast immediately after Natalia's wedding, she had been delighted to find this house. The idea of living in a hotel with loads of people was too much. She needed somewhere to retreat to in the evenings.

The last six months had been spent finalising a deal to buy a five star hotel in Los Angeles. She had been researching opportunities to expand into a chain of Beacon hotels and Natalia's wedding had given her the perfect excuse to pursue it aggressively. The fact that she wasn't sleeping any more than a hour at night gave her a lot of time to review documents and develop plans.

It pained her every time she got an e-mail from Natalia, who was managing the Beacon in Springfield. On those nights she slept even less. Every night she was plagued by the same nightmare. It was true what they said, remembering reality was worse than anything her mind could have come up with. Reliving the worst day in her life over and over again.

xxxx xxxx

'Hey Emma, how are you baby?' Natalia was delighted to hear from Emma. She had really missed her when they left Springfield.

'Hi Natalia, I was wondering if I could come visit for a holiday?' Emma sounded as innocent and sure of herself as any child who knows they are loved does.

'Of course you can baby, have you asked your mom?' Natalia got butterflies in her stomach at the idea of seeing Emma again, maybe Olivia would come with her.

'Not yet, I thought I'd ask you first, you know...' Emma was muttering now.

'Of course you can come stay with us baby, but you'll have to make sure it's ok with your mom first'. There was no way Natalia would encourage Emma to leave Olivia unless Olivia had agreed.

After a few minutes conversation Natalia hung up on Emma after making her promise to check with Olivia first. Natalia then finished getting ready for work and shouted 'Bye love' running out the door. She had been shocked when Olivia left her in charge of the Beacon, particularly since everything that happened, had put a huge wedge between their friendship. She thought back to her wedding day which was the happiest day of her life. It had also been one of the biggest turning points of her life.

xxxx xxxx

Olivia was shocked when Emma had asked her, if she could go visit with Natalia during her summer holidays. She had already arranged less meetings over the weeks Emma was off, as to allow her to spend more time with her and now Emma wanted to spend time with Natalia. Well, she reasoned, it made sense no-one chose her. Natalia's face flashing before her eyes paining her. With Emma's hopeful look she didn't have the heart to refuse her request as long as Natalia was ok with the arrangement.

Olivia sent an email to Natalia finalising the details, as with every other email she sent, it was brief and to the point. She just couldn't bring herself to ask how Natalia was. She was terrified she would get a response gushing about married life and how wonderful Frank was. She couldn't even bear the idea never mind the reality. She was exhausted, she couldn't face it now. Maybe at some point in the future she could manage to renew the most important friendship she ever had. But not now, now she was lost and had nothing to offer.

Over the next couple of weeks Emma talked incessantly about going to see Natalia. She kept reminding Olivia of all the good times they had when they were all living together. Emma packed every day, explaining why she was packing each item, constantly changing her mind about what to bring. As a result of all this Olivia slept even less and found the meetings she was attending even more challenging than ever.

Finally the week arrived for Emma to go to Natalia. Olivia brought her to the airport and saw her safely onto the plane. A couple of hours later she got a phone call from Emma to let her know she was at the farmhouse and Natalia had been there to pick her up. Olivia heard Natalia's voice in the background. The ache in her chest exploded and she felt faint. After hanging up on Emma she curled up in a ball on the floor and sobbed until she fell asleep.

An hour later she woke on the floor after having the nightmare again and sobbed. It was more than she thought she could handle, it was unbearable. She constantly wondered if the ache would ever leave her, would the bone deep sorrow ever ease. She supposed she had been lucky to avoid love for so long if this was what it was like. Falling in love with Natalia had been the most exciting experience that had ever happened to her. When they were living in the same house, she could dream. Now it was agonising, nothing but a nightmare.

Without Emma to distract her she worked around the clock. As the deal was coming to a close she started looking towards the next. From a couple of contacts, she had heard about another hotel that was going up for auction in San Diego. If she went after it, it would mean that they could stay living in the same house for another year, which would please Emma.

Wandering around her house, she missed Emma, and talking to her every night was not enough. She felt at a the spur of the moment she booked a flight to Springfield and packed a bag.

xxxx xxxx


	2. Chapter 2

Title: I Do (2/2)

Rating: M

Fandom: Guiding Light

Pairing: Olivia/Natalia

Disclaimer: Don't own them. Have to say, those who do own them are doing wonderful things with them!

Natalia spent the week before Emma arrived getting in all her favourite foods, cleaning her room and making sure everything was in the right place. She also set up play dates with some of her friends. The day finally came, and Natalia woke early and was at the airport an hour before Emma's plane was due to land. It had been six months, six whole months, since she saw her and she couldn't wait. So much had happened to her over the last six months, most of them being prompted by realisations from her wedding day.

_Her wedding day had been everything she had ever dreamed of. It was in a beautiful church, she had an amazing white dress, her friends were with her, her son was there and Frank was a nice man. However, even on the day she knew something was not right, something felt wrong. Finding Olivia by Gus' grave had been a surprise, but Olivia's declaration of love had shocked her. She had not known what to think, she only knew it had touched her to the deepest part of her soul. Even as her mind was reeling with what that could mean, and hope blossomed, Olivia had pushed her to marry Frank. It had hurt and she didn't understand why, but it was her wedding day and she was going to have her dream wedding._

_Standing in the church she looked around and saw everything she had dreamed of for her wedding day. She should be happy but felt a little disconnected to everything happening around her. Then Olivia gave her the rings, and a nod to indicate that she was doing the right thing. The rest of the day was a blur, it seemed to pass in the blink of an eye. Unsure quite how it happened she found herself in the honeymoon suite with Frank and everything felt wrong. Suddenly she couldn't breathe, she needed air. She ran from the room and spent hours walking around aimlessly wondering what she had done._

_Returning to a darkened room she found Frank on the couch looking out the window. He was so still she thought something had happened. When she walked over to him, he turned to look at her with a resigned look on his face._

_'This isn't going to work Natalia' he looked like it pained him to say it._

_'What do you mean?... of course it will... I don't know what happened... but I'm calmer now.'_

_'Natalia, it won't work, you don't love me like you love her.' Natalia just looked at him stunned, what he was talking about. 'I finally figured out what Pops was trying to tell me...'_

_Natalia couldn't figure out what he was talking about, yet when he stopped talking she felt he knew something that was of pivotal importance to her. She could feel it but her mind seemed to refuse to put the pieces together._

_'What... please Frank... what?...' At that Frank turned back to her and looked at her for a very long time. _

_'You really don't know, do you?' Frank looked incredulous. 'Oh my, I thought I was the only one who didn't know, but you really don't understand.' Natalia didn't know what to say, so she just looked at him. Frank was silent for another couple of minutes._

_'You love her.'_

_'Who?'_

_'Olivia, you love her.'_

_'Of course I do Frank, she's my best friend, and we've been through a lot together.'_

_'No Natalia... you are in love with her, it should have been her you said 'I do' to today.' Natalia had been stunned and just stared at him with her mouth open for what seemed like hours. Her world shattered, flew to every corner of the universe. It was only when all the pieces came together again she understood, she could see it._

_'Oh my God, Frank...' she was overwhelmed. She staggered to a seat and flopped bonelessly down into it. She looked over at Frank, 'Oh Frank... Oh no... Frank?... What have I done?... Olivia...' The last was said in an anguished whisper, fraught with realisation. The rest of the night Natalia spent sitting in that chair, staring sightlessly, thinking of the woman she loved, Olivia. _

She was jolted back to the present by Emma running over to her and throwing herself into Natalia's arms. Natalia hugged Emma to her as tightly as possible and let her tears fall. She nodded to the minder Emma had while on the flight and said 'Thank you'. When she collected herself and made sure they had all Emma's bags they headed back to the farmhouse. Emma chattered excitedly all the way and followed her around as she prepared dinner. When Rafe came in shortly before dinner Emma transferred her attention to him, following him around instead, telling him all her news.

Natalia took the moment to savour the feeling of having one more of her family back home. In the same instance she felt the absence of the other member of her family more powerfully than she had since the day of her wedding. She had faith that it wouldn't be like this forever.

The three of them settled into an easy routine. Natalia noticed that Emma became very quiet and withdrawn any time Olivia came up in conversation. It worried her. Emma rang Olivia every night and her first question was always 'Are you ok mom?'

xxxx xxxx

Olivia felt like a fish out of water walking into the Beacon in Springfield. Everyone started running around, panicking as they hadn't been expecting her. She answered a few questions and made it clear she was going up to her room to freshen up and then she would be in her office. She knew someone would let Natalia know that she was there but wasn't sure she was ready to face her.

The thought of seeing Natalia had her fleeing the building. For the next few hours she wandered around town feeling like a stranger. Where she had once felt like she was at home in Springfield, now everything felt distant and empty. She reminisced on her old life and didn't recognise herself anymore. Where had that other woman gone? Could six months really change a person that much?

Just as she contemplated returning to the hotel she saw Emma and Rafe across the park. At the same time Emma saw her and came running at full speed followed closely by Rafe. When she jumped up into her arms, Olivia hugged her as tightly as possible and felt a little bit better.

'Hi mom, what are you doing here?'

'I missed you baby and thought I could come and see you.' Olivia looked over at Rafe approaching them. She nodded at him and he smiled back. They stood around for a few minutes with Olivia listening to everything Emma had done since she arrived. It warmed her that Emma was so pleased to see her.

Over the last six months, only Emma could make her feel anything positive. The rest of the time was spent in agony. Initially she had gone to the hospital convinced that her body was rejecting her new heart again but they assured her there was nothing physically wrong and she was in perfect physical health. She had gotten a second opinion but ultimately had to face that this was what unrequited love felt like. It sounded so much more romantic in love stories.

After half an hour, Rafe reminded Emma that they were due back at the farmhouse for dinner. He invited Olivia but she adamantly refused. It almost sent her into a full panic attack, it was only because of Emma's hand in hers that she managed to hold herself together long enough for them to leave her. Not wanting to intrude on her little girl's holiday too much, she arranged for them to have lunch at the Beacon the following day. She knew how much Emma loved Natalia, and Rafe and how much she loved spending time in the farmhouse with all the ducks. So just because she was feeling sentimental, didn't mean she was going to be self centred and make Emma spend the night with her in the hotel.

That night she didn't even get half an hour sleep. She woke up shaking, with tears streaming down her face. She felt claustrophobic. After having a shower, she took a walk around the hotel. All she could think about was how she was supposed to face Natalia, wife of Frank. Memories of all the times they had spent together floated through her mind and she wondered what she might say to her.

xxxx xxxx

Natalia had butterflies in her stomach. Olivia was in town, she had spent the last six months preparing and looking forward to this moment. She was going to make sure she saw Olivia the next day. She fell asleep thinking of all the things she wanted to say to her. How everything was suddenly clear to her, how she felt and what she had been doing over the last six months.

When the time came she walked Emma over to the Beacon and up to Olivia's room. Emma knocked once and then raced into the room. Olivia had obviously been lying on her bed reading but responded to Emma immediately. Natalia was delighted to see her. It was only after Olivia finished hugging Emma and turned to her, she finally got her first good look at her.

Olivia had lost a _lot_ of weight, she was literally skin and bones. Her eyes were sunken and had a distant, hollow look that had never been there before. Natalia was shaken to the core. Now she understood why the first question Emma asked when she rang her mom was if she was ok. Was Olivia sick again? What was wrong? How had she not known? What could she do to help?

The distant, hard look Olivia gave her chilled her to the bone. What had happened to Olivia? How had 6 months changed her so much? What had she done? _'Oh Liv`_

'Hi...', Natalia was still hopeful that they could talk, but the cold look Olivia gave her in response and then turning her back on her, made it very clear that she did not want that to happen. What Olivia obviously hadn't been prepared for was Natalia's new found confidence in herself and what she felt. Natalia was going to talk to Olivia come hell or high water.

'Hey honey' she said turning to Emma, 'Why don't you go downstairs and see if Rafe is here?'. Emma looked between the two women and hugged them both before running out the door in search of Rafe. Natalia turned to Olivia after watching the door close behind Emma. She was shocked all over again by the difference in Olivia.

'Hi...' still Olivia just looked at her as if she was a stranger, now though Natalia could see an uncertainty in her eyes as well. 'How have you been?' She still got no reaction from Olivia, nothing other than a flash of something in those beautiful, expressive eyes. She inched toward Olivia who now had a scared look in her eyes and who immediately started to back up. Natalia tried again, but now Olivia was backed up against the wall, looking for all the world like a cornered scared puppy.

'Natalia?' there was another flicker in those eyes, this time of recognition, then it disappeared and was replaced by a questioning look, as if she wasn't quite sure it was real. 'Natalia?' a whisper this time. Natalia raised her hands and Olivia seemed to focus on her bare ring finger.

'Natalia?' Olivia was still staring at her hand as if trying to make sense of something. After a tense couple of minutes Olivia looked up at Natalia meeting her eyes, 'Natalia?'

'Olivia...., I've,... I've missed you,..... can we talk?' Natalia had spent the last six months hoping Olivia would return to Springfield. After she and Frank had their marriage annulled, she had spent all her energy preparing to be all she thought Olivia wanted and deserved. She became the manager of the Beacon in Olivia's absence. She spent a lot of time coming to terms with the realisation that she was in love with Olivia. This involved what seemed like endless soul searching, praying and conversations with Frank, her priest and even with Rafe.

Her priest listened and spoke of love, while Frank spoke of her feelings and accepting them. Rafe had repeated what he said to her on her wedding day, he just wanted her to be happy. Over time she had come to understand herself and to dream of a life with Olivia. She had always imagined their reunion differently. She had pictured Olivia as she had always been, full of fire and life striding back into her life and them talking long into the night about everything that had happened.

What she had never anticipated was this change in Olivia. She looked lost and unsure. As a result she didn't know how to react, so she let her instincts take over. She walked slowly over to Olivia as if approaching a frightened animal. When she had reached her she gradually put her arms around her waist and drew her to her. At the contact Olivia seemed to cave in on herself.

Without any resistance Natalia moved them over to the bed and settled them as comfortably as possible. She put her arms around Olivia and pulled her close. After initially stiffening Olivia slowly relaxed into her. It wasn't long before she felt Olivia's shoulders shake and then heard and felt great big heaving sobs from the woman in her arms. Natalia felt completely helpless so did the only thing she could. She held on to the precious woman in her arms and swore never to let go again. She could only hope Olivia felt the same.

xxxx xxxx

Olivia had decided to stay in bed when she woke up after an hours sleep. She was looking forward to seeing Emma today. She spent hours thinking about Natalia. A part of her not wanting to ever see her again, but the greater part wanted to see her and never leave, even if she was married to Frank. They could still be friends and spend time together like they used to. That would be enough for her. She realised that not having Natalia as part of her life was slowly killing her.

The sound of a knock on the door had only penetrated the trance she was in before she had an armful of her daughter. Instinctively she wrapped her arms around her and held on tightly. It seemed like more than a week she had been away visiting Natalia. It wasn't until she let go of Emma that she realised they were not alone. She looked over and couldn't believe Natalia was standing there looking more beautiful than ever. Married life was obviously agreeing with her. Olivia felt her heart break all over again.

'Hi...' Hearing and seeing Natalia unexpectedly after those long endless months was more than Olivia could handle. She was elated, she was shocked but most of all she was scared. How was she going to manage to do this? Taking a much needed minute to get her breathing and heart rate back under control she turned her back on the cause of so many conflicting emotions. There was no way she would be able to hold herself together looking into those eyes.

'Hey honey' she heard from behind her, oh that voice. There was so much she had missed about Natalia, but one of the things she missed most was how she spoke to Emma and her. It was always soft and caring and at one point Olivia had dared to hope, loving. 'Why don't you go downstairs and see if Rafe is here?'

She was thankful for the feel of Emma's arms as they went around her in a brief hug. When they released her she turned back towards the door. She couldn't help herself, she needed to see if Natalia was still there, if she was really there. Maybe this was one of those nightmares that built up her hopes only to dash them when she woke to reality.

'Hi...' Olivia was trapped between wanting to believe Natalia was in the room and this was real, yet terrified that she would wake up as soon as they were close enough to touch. She had felt the pain of that abrupt separation too much over the last six months to willingly put herself out there again.

'How have you been?' She heard the words but they made no sense. Maybe this was going to be one of those nightmares where Natalia shouts at her accusing her of ruining her life, of being perverted and ridiculing her for everything she had ever done wrong. Yes it was one of those, Natalia was coming towards her, she needed to wake up, she needed to leave. Why couldn't she do it? Finally her body started to respond and she backed away from the pain, from the hurt and from the hopelessness of her life.

She felt something at her back, she was cornered there was no where for her to go. Trapped. But even if it was only a dream there was no way she would ever hurt Natalia, so she could not push past her. She had to stay and hope that she would wake up soon.

Dream Natalia was coming closer and closer. She appeared to be trying to calm her. Suddenly from somewhere deep inside her she realised this was not a nightmare, this was real. Natalia was really standing in front of her.

'Natalia?' hope flamed within her heart, maybe Natalia would want to be her friend. Maybe? But maybe this was just another cruel joke the fates were playing on her. Was this real? It felt so real. It wasn't turning out like any of her other nightmares. Natalia was looking at her with that kind, caring expression she had come to rely on when she was sick. How would she find out?

'Natalia?' Natalia would know, she should ask Natalia. Out of the corner of her eyes she saw Natalia raise her hands. Olivia couldn't help but look at them. So pretty, yet strong, just like their owner. She longed to hold them, to be touch by them. There was something wrong though, there was something missing. Her wedding ring. Where was Natalia's wedding ring?

'Natalia?' Why wasn't there a ring on Natalia's finger? Olivia knew there should be a ring on her finger. She had seen the whole wedding replay over and over for months. What did this mean? Had she imagined the whole thing? No. Definitely not, she was certain the wedding happened, she was living in LA now with Emma. She looked again, there was still no ring on this Natalia's finger.

'Natalia?' What was happening? What did this mean? She knew there was something she should be able to figure out. There was something her mind just couldn't catch.

'Olivia...., I've,... I've missed you,..... can we talk?' Now Natalia was coming closer. Olivia was confused, yet scared. Suddenly she was in Natalia's arms. Natalia had her arms around her. They were moving. Where were they going?

Natalia's arms moved from her then. How cruel. What had she ever done to be tortured like this? But suddenly Natalia's arms were around her again and she was pulled in close. She froze. This could be a trick, it was all going to be taken from her again. Natalia.

Then she smelled the scent that was Natalia. It was fresh, light and the most comforting smell she had ever smelled. This was real. This was really happening. She knew this with certainty because that was the one thing about Natalia that could never be replicated. She had missed it so much over the last six months. She had longed to smell Natalia again. She had glimpses of memory of them being curled up on the couch watching a movie with Emma and the scent floating lightly by as they moved to be comfortable. She had taken so much for granted only to have it ripped from her.

This was real. She was on her bed in Natalia's arms. She was safe. With that her mind collapsed, her emotions took over and she released all the agony, the pent up emotions that she had denied herself. She was safe. All she was aware of was Natalia before she fell asleep.

xxxx xxxx

_**Six Months Later:**_

Natalia couldn't believe the night was finally here. They had been building to this together for the last six months. The LA Beacon was opening and earlier tonight they cut the ribbon in a lavish ceremony. They were now enjoying the celebration party being held for all those who were involved in the refurbishment and the hand over to the new owner, Olivia. Natalia looked across at Olivia and couldn't believe how vibrant she was. The last six months had been good for her.

_The day they had first seen each other after her wedding had been difficult. After Olivia cried herself to sleep Natalia curled herself around Olivia and held on. Olivia stirred every hour or so mumbling Natalia's name and it was only when Natalia hugged her closer and mumbled comforting words that Olivia curled closer to her and slept on. _

_For the entire twenty four hours Olivia slept Natalia stayed with her. Emma and Rafe spent the morning and afternoon in the park and then stayed in the next room of the hotel that night. Without actually knowing what it was, she ate what Rafe brought up from the restaurant. She spent all her time thinking about the woman in her arms. Understandably Emma was very worried about her mom, she didn't understand why she didn't wake up for so long. Natalia and Rafe explained that she was not feeling well and the sleep was helping her get better. _

_Emma accepted this and told Natalia some of what had happened over the previous six months. She recounted hearing her mom screaming for Natalia in the middle of the night, crying when she thought Emma couldn't see or hear her and never eating a full dinner even though she made Emma eat all hers. It pained Natalia to hear of the suffering Olivia had obviously been going through._

_Rafe was going to take Emma to the zoo the next day so she would have time with Olivia. Natalia was only beginning to understand the consequences of her annulled marriage to Frank. She realised that while she had spent the six months apart from Olivia building herself up and preparing for them hopefully to be together, Olivia had been suffering unbelievably because of her love for Natalia and because she thought Natalia was married to Frank. _

_When Olivia finally woke it took some convincing for her to believe she slept for twenty four hours. The conversation between them had started very hesitantly but Natalia had used her twenty four hours to think about and decide what she wanted to say. There was more tears some were sad tears but most were happy tears when they realised they still loved each other. _

_Worried, Natalia had convinced Olivia to go to the hospital for a thorough check-up. Afterwards they had spent more time talking and had decided to take their relationship slowly. So for the next six months they dated and travelled between Springfield and LA. _

Looking over at Olivia she fell in love all over again. She was standing next to one of the new management team, no doubt giving them more directions for the next two weeks. Olivia had surprised Natalia, with a holiday planned for shortly after the opening. Natalia couldn't wait to have Olivia all to herself for two weeks. No hotel, no phone calls or emails and no kids.

Natalia looked down at Emma in her new dress and invited her to dance. They walked out onto the dance floor and were soon joined by other guests who couldn't deny the appeal of dancing to ABBA.

xxxx xxxx

Olivia felt on top of the moon, the evening couldn't be going any better than it was. She mingled, played nice with people she would need for her next project and caught up with some friends. Now it was time for the best part of the evening, she was going to ask Natalia to dance with her, she had the band set up to play their song.

She walked over to Natalia and cut in on her dance with Emma. She place her arms around Natalia's waist who immediately turned into her arms and draped her arms over Olivia's shoulders. On cue their song started playing and they twirled around the floor moving perfectly in time with each other.

'Can I interest you in a nightcap, Ms Rivera?' she whispered into Natalia's ear. She felt a shiver run through Natalia's body and heard her catch her breath. They had agreed to take their relationship slowly but Olivia believed they were both ready to take it further. They had spent countless hours kissing and cuddling and it had become increasingly passionate. Olivia wanted to love Natalia completely, to explore every inch of her body.

After the most perfect dance Olivia had ever experienced she led Natalia towards the exit and up to their room. She was delighted to hear Natalia's gasp as they entered the room. She had arranged for someone to come and place candles all over the suite, there was gentle music playing in the background and there was flowers and champagne on the table.

Olivia turned to Natalia and pulled her close. 'I love you completely Natalia Rivera' Olivia whispered before kissing her with all that she was. They kissed for long moments and Natalia pulled back from Olivia.

'I love you too Olivia, the last six months have been amazing, getting to know you all over again, sharing our lives. I can't wait for the next two weeks to have you all to myself.' With that Natalia led Olivia over to the edge of the bed and met her for the most passionate kiss they shared to date.

The kiss quickly turned heated and they soon started to undress each other. It was spell binding to see Natalia's body revealed in front of her and under her hands. Olivia couldn't touch her enough. She was beautiful, sexy and passionate. Soon they were both naked. They both hesitated. Looking at each other naked and more exposed than either had ever been, they took a moment to savour the experience and the feelings of love and completeness they already felt in each other.

Natalia was the first to move and she drew Olivia down on the bed beside her. They ran their hands over every curve they could reach. When Natalia moved her lips over Olivia's nipple Olivia groaned and arched up, giving Natalia full access to her body. Natalia spent long minutes teasing, nipping and sucking before moving over to her other nipple. Olivia pulled her closer and ran her hand through her hair and along her back.

Olivia was amazed by the feelings Natalia was pulling from her. She thought they had reached the pinnacle of their relationship but being here with Natalia like this opened up a whole new world of emotions and sensations that Olivia had never known existed.

Natalia was moving down her body, spending agonising minutes nibbling and kissing her stomach. Olivia felt her legs part of their own volition. Her hands settled on Natalia's shoulders and tried to guide her. Natalia moved slowly and purposely and then the moment arrived. Olivia felt Natalia's fingers part her, exposing her to Natalia's gaze. It was the most amazing feeling to give herself so completely to the person who held her heart and soul.

Suddenly all thought faded as Natalia lowered her head and swept her tongue along her folds. As she felt Natalia's fingers at her entrance, she arched up, desperate for Natalia to be inside. She had never wanted anything more in her life. Natalia seemed to sense what she needed as she slide one finger and then two inside, setting up a rhythm with her tongue and fingers that had Olivia gasping and pleading for it to never end. Olivia's world exploded, she was consumed by pleasure and all she could sense was Natalia, everywhere.

After taking a moment to recover she turned to Natalia and pulled her close. She started with her face, moving to her neck and then down over her chest kissing every inch of skin available. When she had reached Natalia's stomach, having spent endless moments worshipping her breasts, she turned Natalia over on to her stomach. She started at her neck and moved down again memorising every gasp, every moan, knowing she would never forget how it felt to have Natalia writhe below her in passion for the first time.

When Olivia reached the base of Natalia's back, Natalia froze but Olivia wanted, no needed to continue. She kept moving down over Natalia's bottom. Natalia seemed to want to pull away but as Olivia continued she started moving frantically and moaning louder. It was obvious to Olivia from the gasps and groans that Natalia was shocked by her own reaction. Olivia made love to every inch of skin on her bottom and on the back of her thighs. The pleading from Natalia pushed her on, Natalia was now on all fours arching into every touch from Olivia, gyrating to a rhythm set by Olivia.

Olivia wanted more, she craved all of Natalia. With that thought she lay on her back and moved between Natalia's spread legs. Natalia cried out when she felt Olivia stop kissing her and didn't seem to notice her movements, not until Olivia held her hips and guided her down onto her mouth. Olivia moved her tongue through the drenched folds, sucking every piece of moisture she could into her mouth. She moved her arms around Natalia's hips and placed each had on Natalia's breasts. Natalia screamed as Olivia pulled her down on her mouth and pinched her nipples.

Olivia looked up at Natalia's face. She was now on her knees with her hands on the headboard, a look of wonder and pleasure on her face. It was amazing. Olivia returned her focus to pleasuring Natalia, paying extra attention to Natalia's clit, sucking and flicking, occasionally moving her tongue down in to Natalia's opening. Suddenly she felt Natalia freeze and then scream as she fell off the edge into orgasm. Olivia guided Natalia down into her arms and they held each other close, basking in their love. It was one of the most incredible moments of Olivia's life. The future looked brighter than ever.

xxxx xxxx

The end of the beginning.


End file.
